Summer Lovin
by BlacKat
Summary: rated in case i need the pg13 later. Harry and Hermione spend the summer at the burrow, will love bloom between two unlikely people? PLEASE read and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the wonderful books by J.K. (which I'm still salty about) but I do own the story idea, I guess.) A/N: My first Hermione/George! Yaaay! Please, Please, Please review. That always makes me feel special! =D  
  
Ch. 1 Just a Little water fight  
  
"Oh man." Harry muttered as the two girls shrieked as they saw each other. Harry and Hermione were spending the last two months of summer at The Burrow with the Weasley's, and when Hermione and Ginny saw each other for the first time since Hermione had gotten there, to Harry, it was the equivalent to a bomb going off.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Ron said as the girls squealed and hugged each other. "Hi Hermione!" He yelled over the girls chatter. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all ran upstairs together, and went into Fred and Georges room.  
  
"Girls!" Fred said, flopping on the lower bunk of the bunk bed. George shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry! I missed you so much! You're hair looks gorgeous! Did you get it highlighted? Blah, blah, blah!" George imitated overzealously. "So Harry, are you and Ginny, aka motor mouth, a couple yet?" He asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Brother, you need to worry about your own love life, instead of Harry's. When was the last time you had a girlfriend, huh?" Fred declared, laughing.  
  
"Shut up", George said, turning red, aiming a hit at Fred. "I was talking to Harry, NOT you. Well, go on Harry".  
  
"I. don't really know", Harry said, whose blushing rivaled George's now. "I am starting to like her now. As more then a my friends little sister." The blushing increased as he got pillows thrown at him plus hoots and hollers from the other boys.  
  
"Hey Harry, would you terribly hate me if I told Ginny?" Ron said, whose mischievous grin matched George's. Harry's eyes widened as he muttered "Don't you dare!" and the rest of the boys laughed.  
  
That night, after dinner, the group had split up in different rooms. Harry decided he better tell Ginny before Ron did, so they were alone in the living room. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were upstairs, along with Ron and Fred, who were in the twins' room. George and Hermione were stuck in the kitchen with dish duty.  
  
"I never realized how much I like my dishwasher at home". Hermione said as she began scrubbing the 7th plate. When she finished with it, she dropped it into the water a little harder then she should have, on accident, splashing water on George's shirt. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop her guilty laughter. He grabbed the spray nozzle hose from the sink and aimed it at her. "No, don't!" Hermione said backing away from him. She screamed as he sprayed the cold water on her.  
  
"Look at this mess", Hermione said smiling, knowing what she was about to do. George turned to get a sponge from a cupboard, and Hermione quickly grabbed the hose and sprayed it on the back of his neck. He turned quickly and tried to grab it from her, both of them laughing. Hermione slipped on the wet floor, causing both of them to fall.  
  
"Are you ok?" George asked her.  
  
"Besides the fact that your laying on me, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He blushed and got up, holding his hand out to help her up.  
  
Was it her imagination, or did she feel sparks fly through her veins as their hands met, or when their eyes locked for a split second as he helped her to her feet. George, trying to hid the nervous look on his face, turned back towards the sink and picked up the plate that started their water fight. He bit his lower lip as he dried the plate. 'Wow, he looks cute.' she thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking? George? Cute? That's Ron's brother! But still, he does look cute. '  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her thought and quickly finished washing the dishes.  
  
-*-  
  
"He like's me, Herm! Isn't this great!" Ginny was telling Hermione about the conversation between her and Harry earlier.  
  
"Yeah, Gin, that's awesome! I'm really happy for you." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? I've known you long enough to know when you have something else on your mind, and here I am talking up a storm. Your turn."  
  
"Oh, It's nothing." Hermione replied.  
  
"Liar. What is it?" As well as talkative, Ginny was also extremely nosey.  
  
"Well, ok. Just keep it quiet. After dinner, me and George were washing dishes, and we had a water fight", Hermione began telling Ginny what happened in the kitchen, "and I looked at him, like really looked at him, and he looked really cute."  
  
"Aww, does Hermione have a crush on my big brother? Was she flirting with my big brother?" Ginny asked, smiling.  
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly. "I just said he looked cute, that's all. It was just a little water fight."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say!" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Wipe that evil smile off your face, cause your not gonna do anything, you little punk!" Hermione joked.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione!" Ginny said mischievously.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like chapter 1? Review and tell me what you think so I can start on chapter two! Thanks everyone who reviews. 


	2. Shopping and Surprises

Disclaimer: I still want those twins! But I don't own them or anyone else in this story. Which makes me one sad kid.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
"Girls! Get up." Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley saying rather loud from the doorway.  
  
"Wha. what?" Ginny asked, yawning. Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade today, and we're leaving in an hour. Get up!" Mrs. Weasley said when Ginny didn't get up. The girls eventually got fully out of bed, and started to get ready to leave.  
  
"What're we doing in Hogsmeade, Gin?" Hermione asked, while she was brushing her hair, trying to get it to not frizz.  
  
"I dunno." Ginny said. She looked at Hermione's attempt to un-frizz her hair. "Here, use this. I use it all the time." She handed Hermione a bottle of some hair product. She was skeptical, but sprayed it on anyway. Fortunately, it worked, well, like magic. "We can pick some up in Hogsmeade for you". Ginny told her.  
  
"Can I use your mascara?" Hermione said, searching through her own makeup bag, not finding her mascara.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said handing it to her, but stopped before Hermione grabbed it. "Wait, can I do your makeup?" Ginny asked smiling. Before Hermione could answer, Ginny was applying mascara to her eyelashes.  
  
"Don't go crazy!" Hermione said as Ginny pulled out her eye shadow.  
  
"I gotta make you look extra good for George!" Ginny teased. Hermione tried to hit her arm, but Ginny pulled it away, laughing.  
  
The girls got down to the kitchen before the boys did that morning. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George joined them a few minutes later  
  
"Morning boys!" Ginny said energetically. She had a huge grin on her face, and she kept looking over at Hermione. Hermione noticed, and kicked her leg underneath the table.  
  
"Hurry up and eat kids, we need to leave soon." Mrs. Weasley said, bringing over a plate of sausage sandwiches. They ate quickly, and went outside. Mrs. Weasley proudly showed off her new car to Harry and Hermione. It was big enough to seat all 7 of them, though it wasn't very comfy with all of them in it. Harry and Ron sat up front with Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred piled in the back.  
  
"I call window seat!" Ginny yelled, climbing in first.  
  
"Me too!" Fred yelled, getting in the back of the line. Hermione and George got stuck in the middle.  
  
"You look different today, Herm." George said, after downing a double take that left him staring at her.  
  
"Oh, Ginny decided she absolutely had to do my makeup." She said, blushing. They started to laugh, and she caught herself staring into his eyes, which looked so pure and deep when her laughed, like a dancing flame lived inside of each. Hermione quickly looked away.  
  
Later on, when they arrived at Hogsmeade, everyone took their own path. Hermione and Ginny went to look at clothes, the twins went straight to Zonko's, while Ron and Harry found another Quidditch store. While the girls were shopping, they bumped into Angelina Johnson, another Gryffindor from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Angelina!" Hermione called. Angelina look up from a price tag she held in her hand and smiled widely when she saw them.  
  
"Hey girls! How's your summer going?" She asked, walking towards them.  
  
"Awesome." Ginny told her. "Hermione and Harry are spending the rest of the summer with us. "  
  
"That's cool. By the Way, is your brother here?" Angelina asked, looking around the store and out the front window.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny laughed, but she knew who Angelina was asking about. "Fred' sat Zonko's with George".  
  
"Now that's a surprise!" Angelina said sarcastically, and all the girls laughed. "Well, it was good talking to you, but I have to go find him!"  
  
"Now, you two keep it PG, ya hear?" Hermione joked. She and Ginny watched Angelina's retreating back, and turned back to the clothes.  
  
"So, are you and Harry a couple yet?" Hermione asked. She could see Ginny begin to blush at the sound of Harry's name.  
  
'I'm not sure. I don't think he wants to go steady or anything. He just said he wants me to know that he's starting to like me as more then Ron's little sister."  
  
"Took him long enough! I think he finally realized what he's been missing out on!" Hermione said, nudging Ginny with her elbow.  
  
"Well, what about you and George? I haven't done anything yet, but if you don't do something soon, I will!"  
  
"He doesn't even like me, Ginny! I'd just be embarrassing myself If I told him I like him."  
  
"Ah ha! So now you admit you like him. Well, that's a start!" Ginny said, now making Hermione blush. The girls left the store together, not knowing where they'd be heading, or what would happen next.  
  
From somewhere behind them they heard a girl yelling Ginny's name. She turned to see some of her other friends from Hogwarts, who Hermione didn't know to well.  
  
"Do you mind?" Ginny asked guiltily, taking a few steps towards them.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll find Ron and Harry." She replied, and kept walking. She was turning a corner, when she ran into someone, almost falling over. She felt strong arms wrapping around her waist to steady her. She looked up, and it was George who caught her.  
  
"That's almost twice we've fallen together." He said, still with his arms around her. He was looking at her differently. Almost, seductively, she thought. She didn't say anything for awhile. She was just enjoying him being so close to him. She was surprised that he was looking into her eyes, as she was him. Finally, he let go of her, and they both blushed immensely.  
  
"Well, since Ginny ditched you, and Fred ditched me for Angelina, do you want to go have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" He asked her, nervously.  
  
"Um. sure. I'd love to." Hermione had to force herself to make a complete sentence.  
  
"Great!" He smiled, looking relieved. Together, they walked towards the pub, while George was telling her about his and George's plans for more Weasley Wizard Wheeze's. He was making her laugh the whole way there.  
  
When they reached the pub, George went to get their drinks while Hermione found a table, by the front windows of the pub. They drank their butterbeers, talking then setting out back to the streets of Hogsmeade when they were finished.  
  
"You know what I just realized, Hermione?" George asked, looking over at her as they walked. "We've never really spent a lot of time alone, where we have had time to talk. Just you and me."  
  
"Your right." Hermione said, smiling. Man, how she loved being alone and talking with George. "It's nice." The thoughts slipped out of her mouth, and she bit down on her lip.  
  
"Yeah, it is nice." He said smiling at her. Hermione stopped torturing her lip and smiled back at him. Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"Half an Hour till we have to meet everybody."  
  
"Mmm, wanna know what sounds good right now? Ice cream!" George grinned as he spotted the ice cream shop down the street. Hermione laughed as his eyes lit up, making him look young, but adorable. They walked into the shop, hearing the 'clink' of the bell as they opened and closed the door. They ordered their ice cream and went to pay.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mione, I got it." He said, putting his hand over hers as she reached to pay the cashier. She smiled, and looked down, blushing. They ate and walked to their meeting place, where most of the group had already gathered.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hellooo everybody! I've been gone for so long! I've been sad. =( But I came back, reread my stories, and didn't like how this chapter ended. So since I'm the supreme ruler of this story, I get to fix it! (Oh now don't I feel special) Well, I hope someone actually reads this, so my hard work has a purpose. And I'm about to start a new chapter. Exciting for me! Well, please REVIEW! If you love me you would!* sad puppy dog eyes*. Ok, enough of that now. ) 


End file.
